Amaestrado
by Ami Haruichi
Summary: Solías montarte muchos teatros en la cabeza, a veces muy exagerados, por eso después de lo que ese sujeto dijo pasaste toda la tarde aterrada pero es que, ¿qué querría el perro loco Kyotani al citarte después de clases? Hacerte pulpa de sangre o acabar contigo de una vez por todas, o tal vez... Solo tal vez sea otra cosa. PersonajexLector.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

 _ **Amaestrado.**_

Porque te daba miedo, era que casi nunca te le acercabas.

Kyotani Kentaro no era lo que tú llamabas un chico amable y menos cuando te observaba con tanto desprecio como siempre hacia en clase.

—De seguro te odia. —tu mejor amiga se recargó sobre la silla y se llevó la pajilla del jugo a los labios.

—¡Shhh! —te exaltaste cuando a tus espaldas lo sentiste mirarte con pesadez— ¡No lo digas tan alto!

—Está al otro lado del salón, no creo que nos oiga.

—No puedes saber eso. —estabas nerviosa, ese chico era aterrador, ella rodó los ojos.

—Tranquilizate, te odie o no, no puede hacerte nada de todas formas.

—Creo que tienes razón. —suspiraste y en un intento de calmarte desviaste la mirada...

...Mala idea...

Te topaste con el torso de Kyotani Kentaro que te miraba desde lo alto con su semblante de asesino. La sangre se te fue del cuerpo cuando viste su ceño fruncido y el enojo a flor de piel, entonces te señaló directamente e hizo un extraño gesto salvaje antes de hablar.

—Tú, te espero detrás del edificio después de clases. —ordenó.

—¡S-sí! —asentiste asustada.

—Ey, ey, ey, alto ahí, perro loco Kyotani —interrumpió tu amiga para salvación tuya—, ¿qué no tienes actividades del club? Creo que es mejor que no faltes, oí que no te llevas muy bien con tus compañeros así que no creo que quieras tener más puntos negativos en tu contra.

Sonreíste con alivio por lo bajo, él razonó las cosas un instante.

—Entonces, me vas a esperar hasta que termine. Pobre de ti si te vas. —amenazó y tu dijiste que sí de nuevo con la cabeza de forma apresurada y nerviosa, el despareció del salón con un portazo a pesar de que el timbre que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo sonó.

Genial, este día no podía ir peor: Acababas de ser amenazada por el perro loco de Aoba Johsai, estás obligada a quedarte en la escuela hasta muy tarde y acababas de descubrir que se te había olvidado el libro de matemáticas y el profesor te regañó. Ahora te encontrabas compartiendo el libro de tu amiga quién no te dejaba concentrarte en la lección pues se la pasaba escribiendo recados en la pasta del libro.

"...—¿Para que creer que Kyotani te haya citado?

—¿Y cómo quieres que sepa? ¡Esto es horrible!

—Oye, cálmate, no creo que sea tan malo.

—¿Bromeas?, ¡¿acaso no viste como me observó?! De seguro me golpea hasta hacerme pulpa de sangre.

—Sí... Tal vez sea capaz...

—Tengo miedo, ¿qué hago?, ¡voy a morir!

—Tampoco creo que vaya a matarte, no exageres.

—¡Tengo una idea!, ¿y si me acompañas?

—No.

—¡¿Eh?!. ¡¿Por qué no?!

—Te quiero mucho pero temo por mi vida, ¿sabes? Buena suerte..."

Mala, más que mala, te había abandonado.

Cuando se terminaron las clases y te tuviste que quedar decidiste ir a la biblioteca a estudiar mientras esperabas, intentando no pensar demasiado en que ibas a morir. Finalmente lograste concentrarte en las ecuaciones logarítmicas lo suficiente como para distraerte, tanto, que por querer resolver más y más ejercicios como era tu costumbre cuando estudiabas, perdiste la noción del tiempo.

Fue la bibliotecaria la que tuvo que pedirte que abandonaras el lugar, pues ya estaban a punto de cerrar.

—¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿qué hora es?! —preguntaste alarmada.

—Poco más de las ocho de la noche. —respondió la regordeta mujer. El alma se te fue del cuerpo.

—¡Estoy muerta! —gritaste antes de recoger tus cosas como pudiste y salir corriendo.

Ay no.

Comenzaste a pensar en las distintas técnicas en las que podrías sobrevivir mientras corrías, incluso consideraste seriamente en llamar a la policía o en secuestrar al capitán del equipo de judo y forzarlo para acompañarte y defenderte en dado caso de ser necesario, pero decidiste pensar en los pros y contras de tus opciones y decidiste que probablemente te iría peor si hacías cualquiera de esas cosas.

Lo mejor sería comenzar a planear tu testamento.

A ver, todos tus libros irían para tu hermano universitario, quizás podrían serle útiles; los ahorros de toda tu vida ayudarían a tu mamá, aunque en tu cochinito solo habían como dos monedas de diez centavos, un botón, un clip y un trozo de hilo rojo de la suerte. Pero a tu mejor amiga no le darías nada por dejarte sola en tus últimos momentos.

—Es tarde. —te reclamó cuando llegaste, se hallaba en cuclillas a un lado de la jardinera.

—Lo sé, lo siento. —te sujetaste las rodillas e intentaste calmar tu respiración.

—Como sea, ya da igual. Pasemos a asuntos más importantes. —lo oíste gruñir como un verdadero perro loco.

Cerraste los ojos con fuerza para esperar el primer movimiento del chico, pero nada pasó. Abriste uno de tus parpados para analizar la situación, fue cuando descubriste que ni siquiera se había movido de su posición, solo te observaba con la ceja enarcada aún más confundido que tú.

—¿Qué...estás haciendo? —preguntó casi susurrando.

—¿N-no vas a matarme? —cuestionaste con un hilito de voz apenas audible. Un gran peso se te fue de encima cuando lo viste negar con la cabeza y pudiste destensar el cuerpo— Ya veo —sonreíste—, entonces, ¿para que me citaste aquí Kyotani-kun? —te acercaste a pocos pasos de él.

—Yo... Bueno... —titubeó bastante y se rascó la nuca nervioso— Yo... —desvió la vista— N-no, no te odio, así que por favor, deja de pensar que si.

Te pusiste feliz por inercia, al menos ahora sabías que todos esos teatros que habías montado, solo existían en tu cabeza.

—Gracias —asentiste, porque fue muy amable de su parte tomarse el tiempo para aclarártelo—, me alegra mucho, ¿eso es todo? —no respondió nada más así que tú lo interpretaste como un si— Bueno, entonces... ¡Hasta mañana!

Diste media vuelta dispuesta a irte pero en cuanto quisiste dar un paso te sujetó la muñeca impidiendo tu marcha, te detuvo por completo y te viraste para verlo otra vez.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Entonces hizo varios gestos y movimientos cortados, podías ver como le costaba decirte lo que fuera que quisiera hacerte llegar. Al él mismo decidir que no podría con palabras, tomó del suelo, una rama delgada que había caído del árbol y comenzó a trazar algo en el suelo de arena.

Cuando terminó, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza dando a entender que ya podías verlo.

Kyotani Kentaro, el perro loco antisocial de Seijo había dibujado un corazón. Solo eso, un corazón y nada más.

Sentías su mirada sobre ti cuando analizabas el dibujo intentando descifrarlo.

Entonces te diste cuenta y sonreíste otra vez pero de forma más radiante. Cuando lo viste: Fruncía los labios en señal de nerviosismo y sus mejillas estaban bañadas en rojo. Te hincaste a su altura para verlo a los ojos frente a frente.

—De verdad, muchas gracias, ¿me...dejas pensarlo?

Él asintió y volvió a desviar la mirada.

No podías decir que te gustaba por el momento y sería absurdo decir que te enamoraste instantáneamente como por arte de magia. Las pocas experiencias que tenías en esos temas eran muy distintas a esa situación, pero todas te habían enseñado a que ese tipo de cosas deben tomarse con calma y pensarlas muy bien, como las ecuaciones logarítmicas. Empero, no descartabas la posibilidad de que fuera posible algún día, porque todo fue tan repentino y especial, además de muy particular que te llenó de alegría.

Por eso, mientras volvías a casa pensabas en la posibilidad de conocerlo un poco más, hacer que se abriera a ti, volverse amigos y quizás en un futuro, convertir todo es en un tierno amor.

 _¿Fin?_

 **Nota final: ¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez y ahora con una sugerencia que me dieron, al principio no quería escribir sobre él porque no me agradaba mucho, sin embargo, pensé mucho tiempo y también concluí que era buena idea tratar con variedad de personajes. Terminé por quererlo porque como es un personaje complicado me hizo quebrarme la cabeza para que no quedara tan Ooc y creo que me gustó.**

 **La idea de sugerencias y peticiones, me encantó así que siéntanse libres de dejármelas en un review o en un mensaje privado de preferencia por favor, quiero experimentar. Cualquier personaje de Haikyuu!** **E** **stará bien, ahora que si me siento más cómoda llegaré a agregar otra serie.**

 **También quiero agradecer a AriirA por sugerir al perro loco de Seijo.**

 **Paso a avisar que "Gigantes" e "Irresistible" si tendrán continuación, de hecho ya las tengo en papel, ya solo las estoy pasando a máquina :D Así que espérenlas.**

 **Creo que es todo, nos vemos :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

 _ **Gruñón.**_

Escuchaste el ruido del balón chocar contra el piso, como si fuera una explosión. Pestañeaste un par de veces para asimilar, pues fue tan rápido que apenas y lo habías notado.

—¡¿Viste eso, Baby-chan?! —te gritó Oikawa emocionado. Acababa de realizar uno de sus mejores saques en un intento por impresionarte.

No pudo seguir alardeando, porque recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda. No evitaste sonreír. No porque fueras cruel y disfrutaras el sufrimiento de Oikawa, sino, por ver al responsable

—¡¿Quién fue el bastardo?! —replicó el gran rey.

—Bah, te lo tenías merecido. —contestó Iwaizumi-senpai.

—¡Iwa-chan!, ¡no es justo!, ¡quién haya sido que de la cara!

Lo único que recibió como respuesta, fue un gruñido fiero y sonoro de parte del culpable: Kyotani Kentaro.

—¡A-ah, perro loco-chan! —susurró nervioso— Así que fuiste tú quién me hizo esa pequeña broma, que gracioso eres. —rió nervioso al ver el semblante de muerte que le ofrecía su contra parte, que volvió a gruñir.

—¡Ja! —se burló Iwaizumi-senpai nuevamente— Tú te lo buscaste por intentar coquetear con su novia.

Al oír esas palabras, Kentaro se paralizó, se puso rojo hasta la coronilla y comenzó a negar varias veces de forma casi robótica.

—¡Baby-chan no es su novia! —replicó el gran rey de nuevo, porque ya hasta se había atrevido a ponerte un apodo.

Por tu parte, tu corazón latió muy fuerte por el comentario de la estrella del equipo, Iwaizumi-senpai a veces no tenía tacto para decir las cosas, pero no dijiste nada porque de hecho no te molestaba. Solo sonreíste y bajaste la mirada para quedarte callada.

Habían pasado al menos tres semanas desde que habías recibido la declaración más curiosa y simpática por parte del perro loco de Aoba Johsai, pero que rechazaste después de pensarlo con calma una noche pues no podías enamorarte de la noche a la mañana, sin embargo, le propusiste otra cosa:

— _Kyotani-kun, lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar esa clase de sentimientos en estos momentos, pero es porque casi no te conozco. Te propongo que intentemos ser buenos amigos para ver como se desarrollan las cosas._

 _Tragaste saliva cuando quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Él bajo la mirada despacio y asintió con cuidado, algo deprimido, aunque tú no lo dejaste así por mucho tiempo._

— _¡Muy bien!_ — _te alegraste_ — _Entonces te veo mañana, ¡nos vemos!_

 _Y cuando intentaste dar la vuelta para irte, él soltó un pequeño ronroneo para llamar tu atención. Lo miraste curiosa nuevamente, pero él no te correspondió, tenía la cara roja y sus ojos en otra cosa._

— _¿Qué ocurre Kyotani-kun?_

— _¿Pu-puedo declararme nuevamente más adelante?_ — _preguntó casi susurrando._

 _En ese instante sentiste algo raro en tu estómago y un ligero temblor se alzó por tu columna vertebral._

— _Sí..._

Después de aquella vez en el pasillo con el sol del atardecer colándose por las ventanas, comenzaron poco a poco a volverse más cercanos. A veces almorzaban juntos en silencio o de igual forma, volvían a casa.

Casi nunca hablaba, se comunicaba a través de sonidos guturales o con gestos y señas, que a veces eran confusas pero conforme pasó el tiempo empezaste a comprender todo eso de forma acertada al primer intento. Cuándo tu estudiabas ecuaciones logarítmicas más de la cuenta en la biblioteca, él te esperaba pacientemente afuera y cuándo entrenaba hasta tarde, tú lo veías jugar mientras salía para poder volver juntos a casa.

Como ese día exactamente.

—¡Es imposible que Baby-chan sea la novia de perro loco-chan! —continuó Oikawa-senpai, porque ya todos se habían acoplado a tu presencia en el gimnasio. Como si el que estuvieses ahí ya fuera una norma— Es decir, ¡ella es tan linda y femenina!, ¡es Baby-chan! Y perro loco-chan es... Bueno, simplemente es perro loco-chan. No pueden estar juntos, no es posible, no combinan, Baby-chan de seguro muere de vergüenza si alguien la ve salir con alguien como perro loco-chan.

—¡Ya deja de llorar y vuelve a entrenar! —Iwaizumi-senpai le dio un zape en la nuca al gran rey para callarlo— A la próxima te voy a tirar los dientes. —amenazó.

Oikawa-senpai tronó la lengua y volvió a lo suyo mientras maldecía en voz baja. Tú suspiraste con tristeza, porque viste el semblante depresivo que puso Kentaro ante las ofensivas palabras de su capitán.

Cuando finalmente acabaron el entrenamiento, decidieron ir a casa ya. Aunque mientras caminaban por la acera, se hallaban envueltos en silencio, pero no un silencio acogedor causado por su personalidad, al que ya te habías acostumbrado, sino uno incómodo causado por la tristeza que Kyotani sentía todavía por las palabras de Oikawa.

Intentaste entablar conversación con él, pero cuándo quisiste dirigirle algunas palabras, sorpresivamente te tomó de la mano. Lo volteaste a ver con los ojos abiertos como platos y un ligero sonrojo en tus mejillas, pero él no te veía a ti, veía el piso avergonzado. Estuviste a punto de sonreír, sin embargo, él lo arruino todo, pues antes de dejarte hacer cualquier cosa te volvió a soltar y te empujó un metro de distancia.

Parpadeaste repetidas veces para tratar de asimilar lo que acababa de hacer pues casi te caías, pero no pudiste reclamarle nada al ver a razón por la que lo había hecho, a un lado de ustedes pasaron un grupo de amigas platicando entre sí. Comprendiste su acto: él no quería que los demás los vieran juntos para no avergonzarte como lo había dicho Oikawa-senpai.

—Oye, Kyoken... —le llamaste por el nombre de cariño que le habías puesto— No era necesario que...

Pero no te dejó continuar, porque sin más, hecho a correr lejos de ti. Tomaste mucho aire para iniciar la carrera para alcanzarlo.

Y es que estaba deprimido, y tú querías animarlo, sabías exactamente como, pero aun no estabas lista para decírselo: Decirle que te gustaba, que después de aquel atardecer en que lo rechazaste, tú corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente cada que lo veías y que conocerlo mejor solo te hizo confirmar tus sentimientos, porque te diste cuenta que a pesar de lo mal que hablaban sobre él, en realidad era alguien muy amable. Y su gentileza disfrazada de rebeldía era precisamente lo que te había atraído. Porque te emocionaba la idea de conocer las facetas de él que para los demás ni siquiera existían, ser tú la dueña de todas esas expresiones.

Planeabas decírselo pronto, más adelante, cuando se te volviera a declarar como te había dicho que haría. Porque sabías que si lo intentabas hacer tú, morirías de bochorno y pena por lo nerviosa que Kyoken te hacía sentir, pero ahora la idea de ustedes dos saliendo como novios, parecía tan distante como él mientras corría y no querías eso, ¡maldición!, ¿por qué tenía que ser deportista? Te estaba costando mucho trabajo no perderlo de vista, pues llevaba un paso exageradamente rápido para una ratón de biblioteca como tú.

—¡Kyoken, espera! —le gritaste para ver si te hacía caso, pero tu torpeza y falta de condición física hicieron que te tropezaras en la calle y te raspaste la rodilla. Te diste cuenta de ello cuando intentaste ponerte de pie y te ardió.

Genial, ¿y ahora?

—Kyoken... Espera...—susurraste llorando.

Y cuándo pensaste que todo estaba perdido, llegó él y sin decirte nada, te tomó en sus brazos sin siquiera avisarte y comenzó a caminar de camino a tu casa. Te acunó entre sus brazos y escondió tu cara entre su hombro y su cuello para no verte de frente pues estaba demasiado avergonzado por eso.

—Kyoken...

—Tal vez, sea mejor que esto se acabé. —dijo después de un pequeño gruñido triste.

—¡Oye! —reclamaste—, ¡pero si todavía no ha empezado nada! —le gritaste molesta, porque realmente te había dolido.

—¡Y nada empezará! —él también te alzó la voz, con incluso más fuerza que tú, tanto que no evitaste intimidarte un poco.

Tus lagrimales empezaron a funcionar de nuevo, dejando que tu furia tomara el control de la situación.

—¡BIEN! Si es lo que quieres... —te moviste demasiado hasta que lograste hacer que te soltara. Pisaste el suelo con ambos pies y aunque la raspadura dolía, tu aplomo podía más— ¡Entonces no necesito que me lleves! —él te clavó su mirada de perro loco y aunque flaqueaste un poco se la mantuviste recibiendo sus habituales gruñidos de cuando estaba molesto, comprendiste lo que quería decirte—, ¡mi rodilla está bien!, ¡no necesito que alguien que no quiere nada conmigo me ayude!

—¡Al menos espera hasta tu casa! —replicó esta vez con palabras, apretando la quijada para contenerse.

—¡No!, ¡te odio! —dijiste sin pensar—, ¡no quiero volver a verte! —diste media vuelta y cojeando un poco comenzaste a alejarte lo más rápido que pudiste. Por eso mismo, no lograste ver que cuando saliste de su rango de visión, Kyoken golpeó un poste de luz con impotencia.

.

.

.

Suspiraste pesadamente observando tu emparedado sin tocar.

—Si tanto extrañas a tu amado "Kyoken", solo debes volverle a hablar. —sugirió tu amiga cansada de tu depresión por el perro loco. Y es que ya habían pasado al menos dos semanas desde su discusión y las cosas no parecían mejorar en lo absoluto.

Volvieron a ser simples compañeros de clases, tú no le dirigías la palabra, él no te volteaba a ver siquiera, estudiabas sola y ya no ponías ni un pie en el gimnasio. El regreso a casa se había vuelto solitario. El problema era que, tú eras orgullosa y él no era mejor, por lo que los dos podrían estar muriéndose de tristeza pero no dejarían que el otro lo viera.

—No es tan fácil —suspiraste de nuevo—, él terminó conmigo y todavía no había empezado nada.

—Y tú lo empeoraste diciéndole que lo odiabas y que no querías volver a verlo.

—Sé que no fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, ¡pero estaba tan enojada!, ¡todo por culpa de Oikawa-senpai, si no hubiera abierto su enorme bocota...! ¡Kyoken y yo...! —golpeaste el pupitre con frustración y dejaste escapar un gran grito de desesperación.

Tus compañeros voltearon a verte asustados por tu reacción, te habías hecho la fama de niña tranquila, así que verte de ese modo era algo perturbador.

—¡No hay nada que ver aquí! —te defendió tu amiga—, ¡vuelvan a sus asuntos, malditos entrometidos! —sus compañeros intentaron volver a lo que estaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Excepto Kentaro, que se hallaba del otro lado del salón y conectó su penetrante mirada con la tuya. Y tú, no dispuesta a ceder, la desviaste con despreció, tu amiga rodó los ojos— Y si te sigues comportando así, no vas a arreglar nada.

—¡Es que es muy duro! Tú no estás en mi situación. De todos modos, no pienso hacer nada porque es su culpa.

—Y al parecer te quedaras sin hacer nada, porque dentro de poco perderás a tu adorado cachorro salvaje.

—¿Huh? —la volteaste a ver con la duda en la cara—, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Nada importante.

—Has hablado demasiado, ¿por qué has dicho eso? —ella resopló con fastidio y te correspondió la mirada.

—No me tomes en cuenta, pero una chica que iba conmigo en la primaria... Está enamorada de tu querido perro loco. Escuché que se le iba a declarar esta tarde antes de su práctica de volley. O ese sujeto tiene mucha suerte, o hay demasiadas chicas con mal gusto, porque ella realmente es linda y él es él.

—Mientes, ¿verdad?

—No tendría porque.

—Kyoken la va a rechazar, porque le gusto yo. —afirmaste confiada.

—¿Segura? Después de todo, ni siquiera habían empezado a salir y ya te había terminado, además, si es tan orgulloso como tú, es capaz de decirle que si solo para demostrarte que esta bien...

Guardaste silencio un momento, esta vez las palabras de tu amiga te dieron un tremendo golpe de realidad y sentiste miedo. Temblaste un poco, pero de nuevo, tu estúpido orgullo salió a flote y tronaste la lengua.

—Como si me importara, que haga lo que quiera.

—Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Finalizó justo cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el fin del almuerzo.

.

.

.

Realmente no te importaba, eso te habías dicho a ti misma mientras intentabas concentrarte en las ecuaciones logarítmicas así como lo intentaste en todas las clases pasadas y que no lograste hacerlo. Justo como esos momentos. Supuestamente estudiabas, pero lo único que hacías era ver el reloj de la biblioteca y mordías la goma de tu lápiz preguntándote si Kyoken ya había rechazado a esa chica.

Observaste de reojo a la bibliotecaria y no evitaste pensar en Kyotani Kentaro otra vez, ella ya hasta sabía que cuando todo iba bien, él iba por ti, porque te avisaba que ya había llegado cada tarde. Kyotani Kentaro era temperamental, gruñón, testarudo, orgulloso, egocéntrico, obstinado y demás, de hecho su apodo le iba como guante al dedo. Pero a ti te gustaba mucho, porque era fiero, pero contigo muy dócil, te gustaba pensar que lo habías amaestrado para que se comportara bien y mostrara todas esas facetas que eran tuyas y que él te había regalado solo a ti. Y no querías que se las diera a nadie más.

Te levantaste con gran impulso y guardaste tus cosas como pudiste para salir corriendo de la biblioteca hasta el gimnasio. Aun faltaban unos minutos para que empezara la práctica de volley por lo que probablemente atraparías a esos dos en el momento justo. Y dicho y hecho, afuera de la puerta del gimnasio, con un ambiente tranquilo y con el cielo en tonos naranjas: Kyoken estaba parado de frente a una chica pequeña de cabello corto muy menuda, que tenía la cara roja y trataba de hablar con normalidad en varios intentos fallidos. Cuando la observaste respirar hondo y apretar los puños con determinación, apresuraste el paso.

—¡Kyotani-kun, quiero decirte que me gustas! —llegaste precisamente cuando habló.

Él se quedó estático con los ojos abiertos como platos y emitió un gruñido leve. Tú, que aun estabas a un metro de distancia, te detuviste y sujetaste tus rodillas para intentar nivelar tu respiración, entonces gritaste:

—¡Ni se te ocurra, perro loco! —él se exaltó y volteó a verte, sentiste la cara arder en rojo— ¡Ni se te ocurra decir que si, Kyoken!, ¡porque tú me gustaste primero a mi!

Cerraste los ojos al momento de declararte, las piernas se te derritieron y la piel te hormigueo. Sentiste entonces su mano sobre tu muñeca, al voltear a verlo, te observaba con premura y asentiste. Echaron a correr dejando a la chica sola ahí.

Corrieron hasta el lugar, en dónde él se te había declarado y soltó tu mano inmediatamente. Aunque no por mucho, pues de inmediato volviste a buscar su tacto. Dejó escapar otro de sus ruidos característicos y desvió su rostro. Tú sonreíste ante su mensaje.

—No Kyoken, ya no estoy enojada, pero no vuelvas a decir nada como lo del otro día, ¿de acuerdo? Tampoco te odio. —esperaste escuchar su respuesta y cuándo la oíste volviste a hablar— No me importa, y la verdad es que a ti tampoco debería. Me gustas Kyoken y Oikawa y el resto pueden guardarse sus comentarios.

El chico dudó un poco y acarició tu rostro con suavidad, pensaste un poco en lo que habría querido decirte, para después acunar su mano con la tuya, sobre tu rostro.

—Sí Kyoken, acepto.

Y lo abrazaste.

Fin.

.

.

.

 _Extra._

—¡Es imposible!, ¡Baby-chan no combina con perro loco-chan! —se quejó Oikawa después de dar la noticia al resto del equipo.

Y volvió a quedarse callado al sentir la patada que le habían dado. De nuevo, cortesía de Kentaro.

—Creo que Kyotani acaba de aclararte que eso no le importa. —volvió a reírse Iwaizumi-senpai— Ahora vuelve a entrenar o la próxima te la daré yo.

—¡¿Eh?! Iwa-chan, tú también deberías estar en contra.

—Realmente no me importa, mientras nuestra querida "baby-chan" este contenta. —volteó a verte con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Iwaizumi-senpai tiene razón, así que Oikawa-senpai, me gustaría que dejara de decirme "baby-chan" por favor. No quiero que mi novio se ponga celoso.

—¡Baby-chan! —se quejó un poco más.

Mientras Iwaizumi-senpai lo regañaba por el escándalo, Kyotani se acercó a ti con tímidez y te observó un poco avergonzado, pero finalmente tomó tú mano y se la llevó al lado izquierdo de su pecho para que pudieras sentir los latidos de su corazón mientras ronroneaba algo muy suave que solo tú pudieras escuchar.

Sonreíste enternecida.

—Yo también te quiero Kyoken, mi pequeño cachorro gruñón...

.

.

.

 **Nota final: ¡Hey! Aquí ya con la segunda parte, tarde un poco pero le puse emoción, cuénteme que les pareció :3 Si tienen una sugerencia ya saben que hacer :D**


End file.
